Wintersong
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: DiGata Defenders: A little Christmas songfic for Seth and Mel.


Hello everyone!

This is a belated Christmas songfic, for Seth and Mel of Di-Gata Defenders. It can be seen as a romance or friendship fic, so all can enjoy, no matter what pairing from this show you prefer.

I wasn't planning on doing any fics for Xmas, but I was listening to this song and thought it would really suite Mel and Seth. This is my first songfic, so I hope it turned out ok. I know a problem I see with many songfics is that the lyrics and story don't always flow as well as they should, so I hope this fic flows nicely!

Disclaimer: I do no own Di-Gata Defenders or the song Wintersong by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Wintersong

**The lake is frozen over  
**

It glistened in the evening light, like a sheet of glass. Melosa could remember a time, not long ago, when she would have been overjoyed by this amazing act of nature, and would have snatched up her skates as she ran out the door, wanting to be the very first to glide across the hardened water.

That was how she felt now. Hardened.

**Trees are white with snow**

The chilly, fluffy flakes blanketed the Dojo and the area surrounding it. Mel walked slowly around the grounds, her lonely footprints the only things to break the seemingly endless waves of snow that rolled their way along the ground. The setting sun made the snow covered world shimmer and shine, but Melosa took no warmth and happiness from this beautiful site.

She only felt cold.

**And all around reminders of you  
Are everywhere I go  
**

Melosa continued her silent procession alone the outer boundaries of the Dojo grounds, which was lined by a forest of ancient trees.

Looking up, Melosa came to a stop. Only a few paces up from the young Wizard girl was a tree that stood out from the rest. All the branches on one side were gone, causing the tree to lean towards the side that still had branches, now all covered in snow and adding to the poor plant's imbalance.

A small smile played on Melosa's lips as she remembered a much younger leader of the Di-Gata Defenders horrible miss in a practice stone cast, and how his attack had hit the poor tree. She had teased Seth for an entire week about how he'd hit an innocent bystander.

Seth.

Melosa's face fell once more. He wasn't their leader any longer, nor was he a Di-Gata Defender.

He was gone.

Left them.

**It's late and morning's in no hurry**

Darkness crept over the grounds as the sun said it's last goodbye and fell behind the frosty trees. Melosa shivered as she made her way towards the shining lights of the Dojo, her steps slow and sorrowful.

The young Wizard walked through the Dojo. She didn't even glance into the main room as she passed it. She had no want to see the large evergreen covered in shimmering silver and gold, or the holly draped from the ceiling, or the stockings that hung along the mantel.

She knew they would be no help to her grim mood.

**But sleep won't set me free**

Melosa knew she would not be getting any sleep, especially on tonight of all nights, but she went to her room anyway. She wanted to be alone to mellow in her sadness.

**I lie awake and try to recall**

No matter how hard she tried not to, Melosa couldn't help thinking of him.

Seth.

He hardly seemed real to her anymore. He was only a memory now.

She remembered his confidence. He had always been a bit brash, which had led him into a few embarrassing situations. Yet, he had always put his trust in them all; his team. He'd had all the confidence in them, as well as himself. But not anymore. He had lost his confidence along with his arm.

A single tear trickled down Melosa's face.

How your body felt beside me

She remembered his friendship. 

She'd never admitted it to anyone, but Seth was her pillar. He was something strong and sturdy for her to hold onto when she herself felt unstable.

He had been there for her all through her Wizard attacks. He had never given up on her, even when she was so close to doing so herself.

She remembered how he'd embraced her, when it was all over.

**When silence gets too hard to handle**

The Dojo was silent. It rang in Melosa's ears and bounded on her mind. The quiet seemed to close in around her, suffocating her. She felt so alone.

**And the night too long**

Getting up, Melosa left her room, and began to walk down towards the main room. She would try one last time to find some of the peace and happiness of this holiday season by sitting among the joyous decorations.

Melosa plopped herself down on the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her as she did. Curling her feet up under her, the girl began to stare longingly into the licking flames of the crackling fire.

This is how I see you 

"_Better duck!" yelled a young Seth._

_Melosa turned her head just in time to get a face full of snow._

**In the snow on Christmas morning**

"_Seth!" was her angry response as she whipped the cold flakes off her face with a mitted hand._

_The boy just laughed happily, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes._

**Love and happiness surround you**

"_Just a little Christmas present Mel." Seth said, his smile growing._

"_Well, here's a present for you!" Melosa answered him, throwing a snowball him way._

_Seth was hit square in the chest. Both children laughed gleefully._

**Throw your arms up to the sky**

_Throwing his arms and head back, Seth stuck out his tongue an attempt to catch one of the falling flakes on it. Melosa followed suit, and giggled as a flake landed on her eyelash._

_Seth leaned back further and lost his balance. The boy fell back into the snow, but wasn't at all bothered. He began to move his arms and legs about, creating a snow angel. Standing up, Seth turned around to admire his work._

"_What a pretty angel!" Melosa commented happily._

"_I think I'll name her Mel." Seth said, turning to give his best friend a big, gleaming smile._

**I keep this moment by and by**

Melosa was jolted from her memory from the sound of the door opening behind her. Turning, she saw Erik walk in. He gave her a short, sad glance, then walked to a large armchair. He sat there quietly, not looking at Melosa or attempting to start a conversation.

Oh how I miss you now, my love 

Melosa knew Erik was missing Kara. This was the first Christmas he had spent away from his sister, and Melosa knew it was taking it's tole on him.

**Merry Christmas,**

Melosa missed the other girl very much, but was not really sad about it. She knew Kara. The young girl had always been the cheerful and bright one, and Melosa knew that Kara was having a merry Christmas, no matter where she was.

**Merry Christmas,**

She and Erik had tried to give Rion a good first Christmas with them, but they both just didn't have it in them this year. They couldn't find a reason the be cheerful and enjoy the holiday, they were just feeling to lonely and sad.

Melosa hadn't blamed Rion one bit when he decided to spend Christmas in a nearby city with Brackus.

**Merry Christmas, my love**

So, it was just Erik and herself. Two lonely people who were only making the other feel even more lonely.

Sense of joy fills the air 

Melosa sighed. She wished she could do something to make Erik feel better, but she just didn't have the energy. Seth's absence weighed down on her, making her feel tired and weary.

**And I daydream and I stare  
Up at the tree and I see**

Melosa looked at the many colourful ornaments that hung on the tree. Each held it's own special memory. Each had a different story to tell, about what it had seen all those years it had been sitting among green branches.

**Your star up there**

On top, was a brightly lit star.

It had always been Seth's job to place the star on top of the tree. None of them could remember why this task had been given to him, but that didn't matter to them. It had become more of a tradition then anything.

A tradition now broken.

Melosa had left the room when Erik stepped up the ladder to place the star atop the tree. She didn't want to see anyone but Seth do this special job.**  
**Melosa stood up and left the room, no longer being able to stand the silence between Erik and herself. Grabbing her coat, she decided to take another long walk in the snow to clear her head.

The sun was just rising from behind the Dojo, casting long shadows across the white land. Closing the door behind her, Melosa looked up, and stopped.

**This is how I see you**

Her eyes wide in shock, Melosa did a double take. Her mind must be playing tricks!

But it wasn't.

There he was, blue haired and grey eyed.

**In the snow on Christmas morning**

Snow flakes fell lazily from the sky, gently landing on the pair, who stood staring at each other from across the grounds.

He gave her a small, timid smile.

**Love and happiness surround you**

"Seth!" Melosa's face broke into one big smile as she ran towards the boy.

**Throw your arms up to the sky**

Seth smiled back at her, opening his arms in welcome. He took a step back to steady himself as Melosa ran right into his warm embrace. Melosa held Seth other tightly, not wanting to ever let go, in case he would leave once more.

"Merry Christmas." Seth whispered gently in her ear.

**I keep this moment by and by.**

**

* * *

**Merry Chirstmas everyone and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
